The present invention relates to an infrared-transmission apparatus, and particular to an infrared-transmission apparatus for communicating between a computer and a keyboard.
A keyboard is an essential item of equipment for a computer application. However, conventional keyboards are always connected to the computer via a cable, and this will inevitably create inconvenience during operation.
Wireless keyboards have also been developed and divided into two categories, that is, radio frequency transmission and infrared transmission. The radio-frequency-transmission keyboards have a higher precision but a complicated structure is required. This will induce a higher cost in manufacturing and difficulty in assembling. There is also interference between the keyboards when several keyboards and computers are closely disposed together, such as in an office. The infrared-transmitted keyboards have the advantages of simple structure and low cost. However, the interference between the keyboards still can not be prevented.